Flora Carruthers
Appearance Flora likes to wear a pink top with sheered sleeves and a white rose in the center. Along with black shorts with white lining on the inside. On her head, she wears a black hairband with small rose petals stitched in. And completing her look are pink sandals with 3 straps for comfort. Hair Color: Red. Hair Style: Ponytail that ends in a slight curl. Fur Color: Grey with a silver tint. Eye Color: Clear Blue. Height: 4" 4' Weight:154 Lbs. Her grey fur is kept short and smooth. her eyes shine slightly in direct sunlight. And her hairstyle is never set, it's different depending on the day. Flora's Family Meena (Adoptive Mother) She adopted Flora as a baby and took her in as her own. Whenever Flora had a problem, she would always look to Meena for help. Kin (Adoptive Father) Husband of Meena, he and Flora share a stable relationship even if Flora can annoy him at times. Jewels (Adoptive Sister) She and Flora used to have a sibling rivalry, but now they are close. Flora still keeps in touch to this day. David (Adoptive Brother) He and Flora love working on cars together and occasionally play each other in soccer. Nathan (Husband) Flora and him met one day at a soccer match and soon began dating. About a year later, they were married with twins on the way. Janelle (Daughter) Flora's daughter and twin of Flight.The two often seem at odds with each other due to their contrasting personalities. But Flora still loves her daughter. Jason "Flight" (Son) Flora's son and twin of Janelle. He and his mom get along fairly well due to his interest in sports. He never fails to ask her a question that's on his mind. Relationships Friends: Ashley, Flora and she met at a book signing and quickly bonded over their favorite books.They love discussing aspects of certain books whenever they meet up. Philip, He and Flora met at the screening of a movie and after some small talk, they discovered they had a lot in common from sports to training. And, Riko, the two bumped into each other a concert and danced together. Whenever Flora wants to go out to a party, she knows she can always bring Riko along. Rival: Martin. This is a rivalry that has been going on since Flora was in middle school. Both she and Martin wanted to be captain of the soccer team and had to compete for it, When Flora won, he declared he wouldn't stop until he beat her at something. Enemy: Abagale. Flora's next door neighbor. They two were friendly at first, But then the two had a disagreement over parenting styles and now they can't stand each other. Flora has been trying to patch things up, but things never work out in the end. Abilities Flora can run very fast due to her wolf blood. She is also an able mechanic thanks to her foster father and brother. And due to training in the mountains, so she has become more durable. Special Ability: Flora is able to become fully wolf thus gaining increased speed and durability. Weaknesses: Flora can barely swim because to an injury when she was younger, Flora is also afraid of spiders because when she was younger, she saw one crawling on her, and she can't stand the pain for more than a few minutes. Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Good